


Tease

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home to some naughty photos and a naughty Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote quickly before work~
> 
> Also, give me prompts at my Tumblr! http://huntertomyangel.tumblr.com/ask

The black Chevy Impala was already in the garage when Castiel came home. He was glad to see his husband was home from work before him, for once. Maybe he started dinner. Doubtful. Castiel parked next to Dean’s car, his own being a simple silver Honda Accord. Dean hated the fact that Cas drove a Japanese car, but it was his own fault for letting Cas pick what car he wanted.

Cas headed up the cement walkway to their door, already loosening his tie. The office was gruesome and the traffic was horrible, he was just glad to finally be home. He flipped through the keys he had in his hand and unlocked the door, making his way inside. 

“Dean! I’m home!” 

Cas couldn’t smell anything cooking and wasn’t surprised. Dean only cooked when Cas was away on business and had already eaten at every fast food joint in a 5 mile radius. He set his briefcase down next to the coat rack and tossed his keys onto the small table they kept near the door. He almost didn’t notice the picture of his husband taped to the table. He snatched it up and curiously looked at it. It was of him, handsome as ever, in the suit he was wearing this morning. Black coat with matching slacks, a off-white undershirt and a red tie with white and black stripes. His position was lax, just him leaning against the wall of their bedroom. His hands were hidden in his pockets and there was a suspicious-looking grin on his lips. Written in Sharpie at the bottom was, Welcome Home. There was even a little winky face drawn next to it. Cas looked up and saw another small photo taped to the railing of their stairs.

The next photo was of Dean with his coat off. He had it lazily slung over his shoulder, only holding it with two fingers. The photo reminded Cas of how Dean could easily be a model. He had the perfect height and looks for it. He walked up the flight of stairs, the two photos still in his grip. At the top of the staircase was another photo which made Cas’ brows rise. 

Dean’s shirt had come off, but the tie was still on. Cas knew Dean wasn’t all that confident with his body, his tummy getting a bit pudgier from the domestic lifestyle they lived. He was still as handsome as ever. The lighting was dimmed slightly, the lights were probably off and Dean just left the lamp on. It made shadows along his body and it made Cas hum appreciatively. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but he was going to play dumb and enjoy it. 

Cas lost his own coat somewhere down the hall, searching for the next picture. He found one on the bathroom door. Dean’s belt was gone and his pants were pulled down just enough to show off the sheer blue lace hidden underneath. His thumb was tucked behind the waistband and his free hand was pointing his finger to their bedroom door. Cas growled softly and tugged the picture off the door. He walked toward the door, his fingers playing with the edge of one of the photographs. He was anxious to see what was behind the door.

He nudged the door open with his foot and his breath caught in his throat. The photos fell from his hand and Castiel briefly forgot how to walk. The view was mesmerizing. Dean was laying on the bed, ass up and face down. He managed to tie his hands behind his back with the belt, but that didn’t stop him from playing with the dildo that was splitting him in half. He didn’t even bother taking off the light blue sheer panties, they were just pushed aside as he moved the dildo. Dean looked like the sluttiest porn star in existence and Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Cas cleared his throat and Dean turned his head, pupils already blown wide and lip bitten red. 

“Y-You take too long to get home…” 

Dean’s whine went straight to his quickly thickening cock and reminded him that his legs worked. Cas easily fell into character, humming appreciatively at the sight. He took a step forward and he could see Dean shiver. Cas used his large hands to pry the dildo out and away from Dean, which made him whine at the emptiness. “You naughty boy… couldn’t even wait for me…” Cas growled, palming his ass with one hand. Dean had the perfect ass, he loved watching it bounce on his dick. He tossed the toy aside before raising his hand, bringing it down hard and Dean howled. 

“Naughty boys get punished, you know that.” Cas’ low voice always sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Cas took his time unbuttoning his shirt, Dean’s whines were music to his ears. He shrugged out of his shirt before walking around the bed, running his hand up Dean’s bare spine. “Such a little cockslut, you’d be okay with anything up there, wouldn’t you? Rather get off on a fake cock then mine…” He growled, his hand tightening when he reached the back of Dean’s head, forcing his head further into the bed. “Keep your head down.” Cas ordered and he heard a muffled ‘yes sir’ before letting go. He moved back to the other side of the bed and climbed on top, rubbing over Dean’s cherry-red cheek. It almost glowed under the light blue. 

He tugged the panties aside with two fingers, groaning at the slippery mess that was Dean’s hole. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out against the puckered muscle, earning a moan from Dean. He pulled away, smacking his lips slightly. He raised his hand and struck him again, making Dean cry out into the comforter. “You used the strawberry lube, didn’t you, sweetheart?” Cas cooed, the artificial sweetness still on his tongue. Before Dean could answer, he struck him again on the right cheek this time, his hand stinging slightly. 

“Naughty boy… not supposed to touch my things…” He growled, watching Dean squirm and wriggle onto the bed. “Stay still.” Castiel ordered, standing up and pulled his tie off with one swift motion. He walked in front of Dean and tied the navy blue tie around his eyes, tying it behind his dirty blonde hair. He unbuckled his belt and watched Dean shudder at the noise alone. He slowly pulled the zipper down, Dean wriggling anxiously. 

“You need to be taught how to not be such a tease...” Castiel’s voice was pure authority, more sensual than the voice he used at the office and it left Dean shivering. Cas tugged down his boxers and pushed into Dean’s warm, inviting mouth.


End file.
